


Barnes 4.0

by vaguelyobsessed



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucy is clueless, F/M, M/M, Psychopaths In Love, bucky has a child, bucky stayed with steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelyobsessed/pseuds/vaguelyobsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Fiona Demure Roe and I am a third generation descendent of James Buchanon Barnes other wise known as the Winter soldier.<br/>In the days that he was still half in his mind they used samples of his semen to make genetically similar hybrids to sink into the social nroms of certain cities and led the line through 'pure breeding' to acomplish me. Yet when the fall of shield and subsequently Hydra i was left without orders and without someone to force me towards a certain goal. All I want is to find my sibblings born as my triplets and tell them that we are free.<br/>Unfortunately for myself, that also means that i have to team up with my fahter who doesn't know of my existance and help him to bring down a group that is currently holding my brother hostage within the crumbling walls of hydra before they bury him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barnes 4.0

When the soul is left to ponder it's existence, it nearly always pins down something that you never imagined could work to your benefit. SInce my birth I was being controlled, so I didn't even understadt he word freedom when I was told I now had it. In my mind all I had was a leader to tell me where to go and what to do or i'd be punished cruely for disobedience. One of several group homes under Hydra we were left suddenly one late summer evening and locked into the home with enough rasions for two weeks for each of the ten within. Three weeks passed before the door was broken down and members of the newly formed Avenger group told us we are free of their control.

WHile some searched out their families or went off grid to try to regain some of their own lives I instead embraced what i'd been taught my entire life and waltzed to the door of one Tony Stark and demanded to use his computer systems to find my own family, ones i'd only seen once in my life for a brief moment at birth. I ehard their numbers, I saw their faces, and I remember the pain as they were taken into a different vehicle the second we left the hospital.

I guess he somehow understood my emotional delima with finding my family because I soon became a honorary Avenger agent, one of the few who could match Tony Stark's wit, Banner's temper, and Barnes' deadly skill in combat. It's not like they didn't try to pry my true lineage from me, but I was also well versed in lying and deceiving for my own means and simply told them I was altered as a fetus and can distinctly remember every detail of my life in perfect recollection. I wasn't even going to go into that 'Bucky' could also, and had never used it more than to memorize the interior makings of a engine or now how to shoot every gun he's ever held.

"Gotcha." I laughed sadistically as I used the corrupted drone to follow the supply path in sync with the others and caught a glimpse of the face of a 17 year old boy in the rear view mirror of one of the vehicles and returned the control to the actual device keeping it in the air while I moved the camera in a slow sweep across the convoy. It was most definitely Hydra by the men's uniforms and several of them having the hydra tattooed on their arms in devotion. I printed the face of my brother laong with the map showing his location and marched into the avenger sparring room to find several in there all fighting another playfully with laughs and jeers as I waltzed in.

"I got a location. I need a plane." I announced slamming the papers on the table and making everyone look to me like I was insane before Black Widow came over and scanned them curiously, face slightly pinked from the exertion a moment ago and usual skin tight black shorts and thick strapped workout bra was lightly damp with sweat as she leaned over the table looking from me to the picture of my brother.

"I can see the resemblance between them, but this base..... How do we know it's hydra?" She wondered, pointing to the base that I had circled in red ink on the map.

"I hacked one of their drones and surveyed a few of their men's ink. Several Hydra symbols on their arms and one has Hail Hydra across his knuckles. Oh, and every truck on the move also had a spray painted symbol as well. If you flip the pages over- there ya go." I smirked, making her glare at me as she looked over the tats they sported on their body marking them as hydra and enemies of the Avengers.

"That's her twin. No doubt." Banner announced, having been fixing one of the guns that Natasha had taught him to fire so he didn't have to go green every time a fight broke out.

"Retrieval or wipe, Steve?" Buck wondered, looking to his old friend who he had saved from drowning and several times from bullets since then yet still looked to as the superior officer in the room.

"We don't know what type of base this is. We need more information." He sighed looking to me with pity as I grabbed the papers and rushed out to get his damned information. Not enough they actively have the symbolism behind it, nor the fact they march my brother around under threat of gunfire but now what..... I need a head count and gun check for every man or woman? damn they irritate me sometimes.

 

It took me another week to convince them to help me, or at least gift me a plane for the trip given I was nonexistent to every government and had no ability to get on a commercial flight because of it. I was with a team of four including Barnes, Rodgers, and Romanoff.

The actual need for them was puny, more of someone to keep watch over my back as I slipped through their defences that I had been watching for weeks now. Holes int heir shift changes, blind spots where cameras didn't pan far enough to see even in daylight, and especially the interior workings of the building through some thermal camera recordings. With them trailing behind me we successfully made it in to the inner cell where my brother was sitting in a corner far from the door scribbling into a notepad violently muttering about shapes.

"Is he........ What's wrong with him?" Natasha wondered as I opened the cell to no reaction before looking at his drawing with a smirk.

"He's fine, aren't you Brother?" I wondered making him huff and shut the book where the sketch of me and our sister were coming along nicely.

"Five minutes and I would have finished, Roe. You know how close I am to finding out what shape Nian's nose is?" He grumbled holding tight to his sketchbook and following us closely. I never once offered insight to how we were already close, or that he knew my name. When you are born into a society that likes to mess with DNA you get a few party tricks like me. He didn't stall or freak as he was suddenly strapped into a seat for both their protection as much as his before we got in the air.

"Had to eb a fucking plane!" He groaned, gripping his book with a expression of pure hatred as the plane continued to rock and jeer along the path before lifting into the air and soaring a bit steadier away from his own personal hell and towards stark headwuarters renamed the Avenger tower.

 _You alright little brother?_ I wondered through the mental words I knew he would hear in his own mind, a talent he attributed with them removing a tumor from his brain as an infant.

 _Not exactly._ he responded to me with a look of terror as we hit some turbulence and the palne rocked from side to side jarring everything a little.

 _they don't know about our different gifts yet, and I don't want them to._ I thought, making his face scrunch at the need for secrecy even after leaving his captivity for somewhat freedom with the Avengers and me as we tried to save our sister.

 _Not even our father?_ He wondered with a distinct look to me of utter want for me to clarify it is him after he'd seen him through me for months before I had enough information to find his location for sure.

 _No...... he doesn't know just yet. I don't want him to know who we really are just yet._ I told him letting him see how utterly terrified i am of him actually finding out and possibly taking it badly.

We kept to relative quiet after that, both mentall y and verbally for the 12 hour flight we had to endure before we were to land at stark's personal airport and take a car back to the tower where I expected a flood of questions to be shot at me from every direction and in multitude I could only guess.


End file.
